


Parenthood Is Hard

by MaskedVigilante



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Parenthood, lazy kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedVigilante/pseuds/MaskedVigilante
Summary: “When do you come home?”“I get on my plane tomorrow morning.”“Hear that Jett? Daddy’s coming home to us soon.”—Parenthood was fun. But it was exhausting. Especially when you had a three month old to deal with and a job that kept you out a town a good majority of the time. But Craig did what he could when he was home so Tweek could have a break.





	Parenthood Is Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there. Check out my Tumblr and Twitter
> 
> Tumblr : masked-vigilante.tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter : https://twitter.com/craigasher13

It was around 11:30 when Craig walked in the door. And he was exhausted. His flight had been delayed by two hours and he had another two hour layover in Texas. He didn’t want Tweek to wait around all night so Craig managed to catch a cab to make his return back to his beloved husband. And now that he was home all he wanted to do was relax and cuddle up next to Tweek.

So he slipped off his converse and put them in the closet next to their front door, then hung up his coat before quietly making his way up the stairs.

He had to be quiet. For you see, he and Tweek took the next big step in their relationship. They were the proud parents of a now three month old little boy. And they loved him dearly. But Craig would be a liar if he said the kid didn’t annoy him.

Because he did. Mostly when he cried. At night. When he was sleeping.

You get the idea.

He had been up since 5:15 this morning and it was becoming even more difficult to keep his eyes open. He gripped the railing a little tighter than usual as he made his way up the stairs.

He yawned, slowly opening the first door on his left to peak inside.

In the shadows of the dark room in the crib was his little boy, Jett was his name, sound asleep and looking incredibly peaceful. The image brought a smile to Craig’s face.

He didn’t want to stare for too long in fear of waking up his son so he gently shut the door to avoid any loud and unwanted noises before finding his way to his own bedroom.

Craig shouldn’t of been surprised that Tweek wasn’t awake to greet him. But it still hurt. Guess their kiss would have to wait until morning.

It was nice really. Seeing Tweek asleep, curled up under their comforter, snuggled against one of Craig’s pillows. It made the dark haired man’s heart soar.

He was quick about getting himself ready for bed. He stripped himself of his grey T-shirt and his jeans, discarding them into the hamper that was his in their bathroom closet. He brushed his teeth quickly and then made his way into bed, slipping under the covers and getting as close as he could to Tweek’s sleeping figure.

Craig draped an arm across Tweek’s side to pull him into his chest. Then Craig nuzzled his face into his husband’s mess of blonde curls, giving the top of his head a gentle kiss. Then he felt Tweek’s hand grab hold of his. And it caused Craig to smile.

“When’d you get here?” Tweek lifted his head and looked over his shoulder at his husband. His voice was heavy with sleep and his eyes barely even open.

“Ten minutes or so ago,” Craig grumbled. He wasn’t even asleep but by the sound of his voice one would’ve thought he was out for hours.

“I missed you.”

Tweek changed his position, turning so their chests were touching. Tweek nuzzled his head under Craig’s chin, taking in the musky scent of the cologne he had become so fond of over the years. It smelled like home to him. It was comforting. And Tweek would be lying if he said he didn’t wear one or two of Craig’s shirts to bed just so he could be surrounded by that familiar scent for the month that Craig was gone.

“Missed you too babe,” Craig held Tweek close, his arms protective around him.

And while Craig may not be home for more than a week he was going to make the most of it.

As both of their eyes closed and their breathing soon became in sync, but it didn’t last long.

Their room quickly filled with the sound of screams and cries from the baby monitor and their eyes shot open.

“I’m not doing it,” Tweek stated bluntly as he rolled over, his back to his husband.

“But I just got home! I’m exhausted...” Craig grumbled, not moving from the bed but instead making himself more comfortable. Which earned him a kick in the shin from the blonde.

“You think I’m not exhausted Craig? I’ve been at home taking care of Jett by myself... I deserve a break.”

Tweek was right. Craig knew he was. So the dark haired man rolled out of bed with a yawn and lazily made his way out of his and Tweek’s bedroom to their son’s. 

The closer he got the louder the screaming became.

Craig sighed when he opened the door but smiled as he got closer to his cranky son.

“Hey buddy,” Craig cooed softly as he lifted his baby in his arms, holding him to his chest. Black bangs fell over his eyes as he beamed brightly at the crying little boy.

Craig whispered soft “shh’s” and “it's okays” as he made his way over to the old rocking chair in the corner of the room. “Hey little guy it’s okay.”

Jett looked up at his dad when he spoke, his cries subduing, if only a little bit. The look of pure exhaustion was eminent of Craig’s face but that didn’t stop the pride that beamed from his tired eyes or worn out smile.

“It’ll be okay buddy, daddy’s here for you,” Craig rocked back and forth in the chair slowly, leaning down to give his son a gentle kiss on his forehead as he brushed his thumb across the baby’s tiny cheek. “I know I haven’t been home much the past few months but I’m here now and I’m going to keep you safe.”

The screams from the baby quieted but the crying persisted. Poor little Jett’s face was red from all the tears and the screams. It made Craig’s heart hurt.

He was practically falling asleep in the rocking chair the longer this went on, while his son still seemed wide awake.

But Craig pushed through and carried on, trying everything to calm the crying baby.

He changed him. He tried to feed him but he refused the bottle. He tried the binky but it ended up on the floor by Craig’s feet more times he could count. The rattle was also a gigantic no.

It seemed hopeless at this point. Craig didn’t know what else to do and it was starting to frustrate him.

“I wish I could help you right now Jett,” Craig kissed his forehead, “but I’ve tried just about everything to calm you down.”

With a sigh Craig stood and pulled the baby up to his shoulder as he began patting his back lightly while he hummed a gentle version of _'twinkle twinkle little star'_.

It was very obvious that Craig was getting frustrated and more tired as the minutes ticked by. But he wasn’t going to give up. He needed to get his son calm and back to bed so he too could crawl back into bed and pass out.

He placed Jett back into his cradle and brushed his hair with his palm, using quiet noises.

And that seemed to help. The baby calmed down, the cries and the screams fading to nothing. Maybe it was Craig’s doing or maybe the baby wore himself out to the point of exhaustion but either way, Jett was quiet now. He was sleeping peacefully.

Craig bent down into the crib and kissed his son’s head one more time, smiling lazily at his little boy when he pulled away.

He yawned and rubbed the back of his head. His eyes stayed focused on the baby as he backed out of the room, shutting the door quietly.

Craig let out the biggest sigh when he got into the hallway. He ran his fingers through his hair to brush his bangs aside and made his way back to his bedroom to be reunited with his husband.

Tweek was sound asleep when Craig crawled into bed. He didn’t even move when the bed shifted under Craig’s weight.

Craig covered himself with the comforter and cuddled in close to Tweek’s back, wrapping and arm around his husband’s waist, just like he did when he first got into bed.

But that caused Tweek to move. He turned, his face nuzzling into Craig’s chest and an arm draping itself over his waist.

“How’s Jett?” Tweek was exhausted. His eyes weren’t even open when he spoke to his husband.

“He’s fine now.”

Tweek lifted his head lazily and allowed his lips to meet Craig’s giving him a lazy kiss that lasted a matter of seconds before his head dropped back down to the pillow, sleep overtaking him once again.

Craig smiled and Tweek’s gesture. It was nice. It was welcomed. And no matter how lazy it was, it felt like home

**Author's Note:**

> This was so fun and cute. It came from another prompt I got on tumblr.
> 
> So I hope everyone enjoyed and I thank you for taking some time out of your day to read it.
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
